There has been an increase in the use of conference sessions (e.g., online audio and/or video conferences) that enable real-time sharing of content between participants (e.g., employees, vendors, clients, etc.) located at physically separate locations. These conference sessions are generally conducted over a wired or wireless computer network (e.g., local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), etc.) and a telephone network (e.g., public switched telephone network (PSTN)).
In conventional conference sessions, a single participant controls the session. This participant is sometimes referred to herein as the host participant. The host participant can initiate an audio-video (AV) recording of the conference session. These recordings may then be played back at a later time by, for example, participants who missed the conference.